


Laughing All Night

by sirmioneforever



Series: Harry/Astoria RPS [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, F/M, Fluff, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astoria tried to calm down but the laughter kept bubbling up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughing All Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Harry/Astoria rarepair_shorts table. The prompt was 'laughter'.

Astoria tried to calm her breathing down so she could talk but was not having much luck. The laughter kept bubbling up and making it impossible for her to speak.

“I have never seen you laugh like that before,” Harry said smiling at her.

“I’ve never really had much to laugh about,” Astoria replied forcing herself to calm down.

“We will have to find something for you to laugh at more often then.”

“I think just being around Fred and George will do. I find them really funny,” Astoria informed him.

“You wouldn’t have said that when they were testing the Skiving Snackboxes at Hogwarts. All you could hear was people being sick and passing out; it really wasn’t fun then,” Harry said shaking his head slightly.

Astoria scrunched her nose.

“You’re right, I don’t think I would have found that funny. I liked the swamp they did, and the fireworks when they left.”

“They did the swamp as a distraction for me to talk to Sirius without Umbridge knowing. The fireworks were all them though. It has to be one of the best exits from Hogwarts ever.”

Astoria took one of Harry’s hands in hers.

Even though he barely talked about his godfather, Astoria knew that Harry had cared for the man deeply and was still affected by his death.  
Harry squeezed her hand.

“Oi! You two come over here and help me with this,” Fred shouted at them from the other side of the garden.

“Haven’t you got enough help?” Harry shouted back.

“No, and this way you can get George back for the prank he pulled on you last week.”

“Well, if I can get him back for that I will do. I looked like a bloody idiot all day,” turning to Astoria he said, “Looks like you might be laughing all night, love.”

“That’s fine by me,” she replied as she gave him a small kiss on the lips.


End file.
